Cullen Hospital Of Care
by LionLovesTheLamb13
Summary: Bella Gets appendicitis and The Cullen's take care of her. Set Between New Moon and Eclipse. :  Full of Cuteness


**I WISH I OWNED TWILIGHT, BUT I DON'T. :(**

EPOV

I ran from my home back to my loves where she was resting peacefully and soundly in her bed. It was just past 11pm, Charlie would be snoring by now and Bella would be waiting for me. I got to her house and her light was on, so was Charlie's. I listened closely and heard his thoughts. It seemed Bella was sick-very sick. She had been throwing up for the past 3 hours according to Charlie. Even he was worried about her. I heard her retch again. She started crying out for me.

"Bells, Um would you like me to call Edward?" he asked. Not even _I_ was expecting that. I saw in his head that she nodded and I heard him walked down the stairs to the phone. I heard the call between him and Carlisle.

"Hello?" Carlisle said. He probably knew it was Charlie but he wanted to be polite. Alice probably told him Bella was sick.

"Carlisle, Is Edward there? Bella is asking for him." he said.

"He's out at the moment actually Charlie, What's wrong with Bella?" he asked.

"She has been throwing up for hours now. I don't know what to do and now she's crying for Edward. Could someone please come get her? I would really like for her to been checked out." he said

"I will send Alice. Bye Charlie." Carlisle said, and I heard Alice's porche take off. Gotta love Vampire hearing.

"Thank you Carlisle." Charlie said and hung up. I heard him walk back up the stairs and into the bathroom.

"Carlisle is sending Alice over Bells, She should be here soon." He said. I peeked through the bathroom window; she was lying on the floor on a blanket curled into a ball on her left side. The tears where running torrents down her face. I know how much she hated being sick. I went to meet Alice at the driveway as she pulled up.

"Is she alright Edward?" she asked in a sad voice.

"I don't know Alice, she isn't good I know that much."I said. Alice nodded and walked up to the front door. I got in the car and got ready for Bella. I had a blanket on hand. She came out the door with Alice supporting most of her weight. Not that Alice really minded but she was trying to keep up with appearances but struggling under her weight a bit. Charlie noticed and helped her out to the car. Alice opened the door and threw Bella's bag on the floor in the front. She helped Bella into the back seat next to me. Bella instantly curled up against me and put her clammy head on my shoulder. Alice said goodbye to Charlie and we took off. We were home in a few minutes and I got Bella out of the car. She didn't look very well and she was holding onto her right side. I carried her inside and rested her on the couch and Carlisle came over.

"Bella How long have you been feeling sick?" He asked she looked at him and sighed.

"I have felt sick for a few days but nothing like tonight." She said her glassy eyes looking at me and burning holes into my soul. I hated seeing her so sick.

"Anything else?" he asked. Not even the familiar blush came up to her cheeks.

"My side hurts heaps." She said. He felt her head and she had a high temperature.

"We have to go to the hospital Bella." he said and she panicked.

"What? Why? I'm fine." She said and she got a little green again.

'_I think its appendicitis Edward. We need to go before it bursts'_ he thought. I nodded and picked her up before she could register what was happening. I took her out to the Volvo and wrapped a comforter around her. Alice got in beside her and hugged her. Carlisle got in the passenger side and we took off.

We got to the Emergency entrance and Alice told me she would park my car while we checked Bella in. Carlisle walked over to the desk and I sat down with Bella. I could smell the tears fall down her beautiful face- she was scared. I knew having appendicitis meant you had to have it removed. I didn't want her to be scared. Carlisle came over and I stood up with Bella.

"Alright Bella, they have a room for you, and since you are 18 they can still get you in the Children's ward." He laughed and continued.

"Don't worry you will have your own room. So let's go and get you prepped for you surgery." He said and I felt Bella shudder. We walked over to the elevators and went up to the Children's ward. When the doors opened I was met with ever colour of the rainbow. There were paintings of that yellow bear and his friends. I heard Bella quietly whisper

"Pooh Bear" and she sighed, Alice would be excited now I want her to go buy Bella every Pooh bear plush toy there was. We walked to the nurse's station and they show us to her room. I sat her down on the bed and Alice came in.

"Edward shoo. I have to get Bella changed for surgery." She said pulling out a gown. I left the room and thanked Alice silently.

'_Her toys will be here when she wakes up I promise Edward'_ she laughed. She changed Bella and called me back in. Bella was curled up on her side again and I laid down beside her for a while. She was still throwing up and a nurse in colourful scrubs came in after hearing her.

"Ok dear, I'm going to give you an IV and then give you some morphine, alright?" she asked Bella nodded drowsily and the nurse went and got a cart full of medical supplies. She prepared Bella's hand and out in the needle- Bella didn't even flinch. The nurse took some blood and put a –once again- pooh bear band-aid over the needle mark. I saw Bella's face brighten considerably at this. If I had known she was in love with this character I would have brought her a lot of it. The nurse's thoughts were very nice- she seemed to like her job a lot.

"Ok your Dr and the surgical team will be here shortly to get you ready and answer any questions you have dear. Your father has been called I assume?" she asked Bella, but she was nearly passed out.

"Yes he has, my father told him." I said she nodded and gave Bella the morphine through her IV. I saw her eyes get heavy and I panicked.

"Is she supposed to go out like that?" I asked the nurse and she nodded. Her thoughts were kind about me. She didn't understand why a 17 year old boy would stay with a young girl in the hospital. Then it clicked in her mind that we were dating, but she still didn't understand. The generation of boy this century don't usually care about anything other than Sex, Drugs and money. Not their girlfriends being sick. Bella was asleep for a little bit and woke up very _different._ She was very groggy and not really there. I heard Carlisle coming down the hallway to Bella's room with the surgical team. Apparently her surgery was in an hour and they needed to prep her now. He knocked on the door and Bella smiled. She was apparently high right now.

"Hello Bella, Edward." He said and a few people came in.

"Hellllooo Doc." She giggled the pain in her side must be numb, I raised my eyebrows at Carlisle.

'_It's Just the morphine Edward, She's fine'_

"You seem good now Bella." he laughed, and came and sat on the bed.

"I feel good. Can we go home now?" She replied I laughed at that one. This wasn't the first time Bella had morphine but it was the first time she ever acted like this.

"Not yet Dear. Bella Let me introduce everyone. This is Dr Larson the anaesthesiologist, she is in charge of keeping you asleep during the procedure." He said.

"Howdy do Doc." She said. This was defiantly a side effect of the drugs.

"As you can See She has taken a liking for the morphine." Carlisle said, He finished introducing everyone to Bella and they got her ready to go. She was in a gown and they asked me to put a hair net on her. She looked adorable so I snapped a photo, to my surprise she didn't complain- but it will change when the morphine wares off. The nurse came in 10 minutes later and said she was ready to go. Bella wouldn't let go of my hand so I walked with her the whole way to the operating room.

"Alright Bella, say goodbye to Edward" the nurse said and I saw her face fall. I smelt the familiar tears just before they fell, she grabbed my shirt and refused to let go. More tears fell from her eyes.

"Can you go get my father please?" I asked the nurse she nodded and left. Bella kept crying and the hold on my shirt was getting tighter all the time. I heard Carlisle approach from behind us.

"What's going on? Edward?" he asked taking in Bella's crying form and sighed.

"Bella it will be ok, I will be there with you." He said trying to pry her hands off my shirt. It was breaking my heart to see her like this. She sobbed and I smelt fear coming from her. She continued to fight Carlisle; this wasn't like her at all.

'_I think it's the fact that we left her behind. She seems to have abandonment issues. Try and calm her down I will get her sedated if you can't'_ He thought to me and handed Bella over. She grabbed onto my shirt and cried her Eyes out.

"Bella Love, calm down, your fine." I said to her, she looked at me and two tears fell down her hot pale cheeks.

"Don't leave me!" she cried.

"Never My Bella. Never. Now you need to go into surgery now, I will be there when you wake up I promise you." I said trying to console her. Her tears kept coming but the sobs subsided.

"You promise?" she asked needing to be assured again.

"I love you my Bella. I promise you." I said and Carlisle came back to her. I kissed her head and she laid back down- still not letting go of my hand.

"Ok Bella, you will be fine I promise you." He said and I gave him Bella's hand to hold onto. She took it and let go of mine.

"I love you" she whispered.

"I love you too" I told her, then she was taken behind the doors.

1 ½ later.

Carlisle emerged from the operating room.

"Everything went well, the reason it to so long was because her appendix was swelled and got attached to her ovary. But we saved it and she's fine, she has been moved to the recovery wing." He said.

"Thank you Carlisle, can I see her now?" I asked.

"Yes you can come this way." He said and we walked to the elevator up to the recovery ward. We got to the doors and I saw Alice waiting for us. She stood up and walked through the automatic doors with us. We had to scrub our hands so we didn't bring in infections and such. Carlisle lead us to a little Curtained room. I pulled back the screen and my Bella was there. Still pale and her stomach was bloated- from the gas. I sat down beside her and took her hand in mine. I stayed like that for about 3 more hours until she woke up. Alice left to go update Charlie about an hour ago so I was expecting her back soon.

"Ed-ward" she whispered. I kissed her softly and her eyes opened. I looked into the big beautiful eyes of my love and smiled.

"Bella. You have slept long enough Love time to wake up" I said laughing.

"Ti-red" she said yawning.

"Wake up love, it's all over." I said and she smiled. The nurse came in just as she finally opened her eyes and kept them opened.

"Alright dear, ready to go back to your room?" she asked and Bella nodded. The nurse unhooked the IV and placed it on a wheelchair. I carefully lifted Bella and she winced slightly, but I got her settled in the chair with a blanket over her and I wheeled her to the children's ward. We got to her room and we were shocked at all the balloons.

"Alice" I said, and she nodded. That was the only explanation she needed. I got Bella settled in the bed and then the family came in all except Jasper, which is understandable, being new to the whole vegetarian diet. Alice- holding more Balloons. Esme- brining in Bella's dinner, she wouldn't have her eat hospital food. Rosalie- standing in the back corner looking bored and Emmett. Ahh Emmett- he had toys- not just toys - Stuffed Pooh bears and all his friends. The look on Bella's face said it all.

"Thank you." She said. We talked until Bella fell asleep and the sun went down. Everyone except me and Carlisle left. A nurse came in at around 8:30 and set up a bed for me- not that I needed it- but I was thankful anyway.

Bella stayed in hospital for 2 days then came home to our house. She couldn't get up on her own or shower herself, and Charlie had to 'work'. So she stayed with us for the week, she is recovering fine and acting more like Bella everyday.

**A/N – Naww, I love the mushy stuff. I know this one is a bit odd and short but I wrote this a looonnngg time ago, I only just found it again and decided to post it :) Tell me what you think.  
**

**Also please read my other story's and review them, it's funny how I get heaps of traffic but 2 reviews, I was sad. :( There is also a multi chapter story coming up soon so please subscribe to me so you don't miss out! **

**Xx Clare. **

**REVIEW PLEASE! How will I know where to improve if you don't review it!**


End file.
